


Gamma Shift

by Persiflage



Series: Kissing Prompts [24]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Humor, Kissing, Pre-Canon, Shenzhou Era, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Shenzhou era established relationship kissing and smut.





	Gamma Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Kissing Prompts self challenge for the prompt _hands on the other person’s back, fingertips pressing under their top, drawing gentle circles against that small strip of bare skin that make them break the kiss with a gasp_.

Michael can feel Philippa's hands on her back as they kiss and it makes her shiver in a good way when the other woman dislodges the fabric of her tee to get her fingers on Michael's bare skin. She breaks the kiss with a gasp, then presses her mouth back against the Captain’s. She smiles into the kiss as Philippa begins drawing circles on her lower back.

“What?” murmurs Philippa. 

“I believe I am very happy,” Michael says, sure this statement will provoke her Captain in some fashion. 

Sure enough, 4.5 seconds pass, then Philippa leans back to look at her – and it thrills Michael that she leans so far back, obviously trusting Michael to hold her securely. “You believe? You aren't certain?” She sounds a little outraged.

Michael manages to swallow her amusement and keep a straight face as she replies, “I used the words that most accurately reflected my feelings, Captain.” 

Philippa snorts, which nearly undoes Michael's attempts to remain serious. “Then clearly I need to work harder to make you feel certain of your happiness.” 

Michael feels a surge of guilt now, but before she can reassure the Captain that she is only joking, Philippa pulls herself upright and begins kissing Michael in a more thoroughly determined manner, her hands sweeping up Michael's back until one clasps the nape of her neck, while the other shifts around to cup Michael's breast. The Commander cannot contain a gasp as Philippa thumbs her nipple, making it stiff and sensitive. Then the Captain raises the stakes further by insinuating her knee between Michael's legs until her core begins to grow hot and slick at the pressure being applied there. 

There’s no question in Michael’s mind that Philippa intends to thoroughly debauch her – and in her Ready Room at that. It doesn’t matter that this is the Gamma shift and that there’s hardly anyone on the Bridge or that they’re off duty and meant to be sleeping – this is not something Philippa does often, and that knowledge gives Michael an even greater thrill than the idea of being debauched by her Captain. Despite what others might think – that she’s incapable of enjoying pleasure because she was raised as a Vulcan and Vulcans ‘don’t do emotions’ – Michael finds that she very much wants to be debauched.

Soon the combination of being kissed by Philippa, having her breasts fondled, and the pressure of Philippa’s leg against her clit is enough to drive her to a climax, and Michael groans. Philippa pulls back just sufficiently to look her in the eye. “Well, Commander?” she asks. “Do you believe you're happy now?”

“No, Captain. I know that I am ecstatic.” Philippa smirks, but Michael grins, “Also, I was teasing you before.” 

“Why you little minx!” exclaims Philippa, before she starts laughing. Michael can’t help chuckling, too.

“Well done, Number One,” she says once she has enough breath to speak again. “Very well done indeed.” 

“Thank you, Philippa. I learned from the best.” 

That makes her Captain smirk again. “Of course.” 

Michael waits for the other woman's muscles to relax, then she swiftly spins them about so that Philippa's back is against the wall, before she dives in and begins mouthing hot kisses down her neck. Her move elicits a startled cry from her Captain, which makes Michael grin internally as she sets to work on making Philippa as ecstatic as she’s made Michael.


End file.
